vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warhammer 40,000
Summary It is the 41st millennium. For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. He is the master of mankind by the will of the gods, and master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day, so that he may never truly die. Yet even in his deathless state, the Emperor continues his eternal vigilance. Mighty battlefleets cross the daemon-infested miasma of the warp, the only route between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomican, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor’s will. Vast armies give battle in his name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst His soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines, bio-engineered super-warriors. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Astra Militarum and countless planetary defence forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus to name only a few. But for all their multitudes, they are barely enough to hold off the ever-present threat from aliens, heretics, mutants – and worse. To be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruellest and most bloody regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been forgotten, never to be re-learned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim darkness of the far future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting gods. Warhammer 40, 000 is a tabletop miniature wargame designed and produced by Games Workshop. Originally released in 1987 as Warhammer 40, 000: Rogue Trader, it has been rereleased in various editions in the years since then and developed further and further past its original premise as a fantasy supplement to Warhammer Fantasy. Beset on all sides by the alien and by the heretic, the Imperium of Man is crumbling. It is but a shadow of what it once was, a glorious, shining bastion of humanity, standing strong, but it has degraded. The Imperium's God-Emperor sits as a rotting shell on the Golden Throne, kept alive only by the constant sacrifices of thousands. Barely alive, he is forced to watch as the Imperium is beset on all sides by countless xenos, and worst of all, the traitorous legions that were once his sons. The Imperium's borders are protected by the Imperial Guard, and the Emperor's greatest soldiers, the superhuman mutants known as the Adeptus Astartes, or the Space Marines. Humanity barely pulls through, day after day, and even as the Emperor rots on his throne, his consciousness keeps back the Chaos Gods in the Warp, preventing them from bleeding over into realspace and consuming all of reality. Power of this verse 40k is a powerful verse, with continental weaponry in use by the various civilizations, such as guns with the yields of solar flares. Weaponry that's in common use can instantly kill humans easily, and superhuman soldiers such as the Space Marines can easily kill humans, breaking all their bones with a single blow. The various heroes of the different factions have even greater feats; the Greater Daemons of Chaos can survive planetary explosions and turn into beings the sizes of solar systems, and lesser daemons can leech of the power of stars. Psykers can manipulate time, matter, space, and minds with ease, drawing their power from the timeless Warp. The Emperor himself can casually fire off attacks more powerful than supernovas and cause warp storms capable of destroying sectors of the galaxy, and in the Warp, he can hold off the higher-dimensional Chaos Gods. Supporters / Opponents of the verse Supporters: * AkuAkuAkuma * Aeyu * Tzula * Justice-warrior * DarkSchneiderKing * Promestein * Dreaming Serpent * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * TheAccursedHunter01 * MorkarBaroque * Not Jim Sterling * Matthew Schroeder * Omegagoldfish * Tsubaki Blue * VenomElite * FateAlbane * MasterOfArda * Kaltias * ZeedMillenniummon89 * CrossverseCrisis * ZacharyGrossman273 Opponents: Neutral: * Penguinkingpin Characters THE IMPERIUM OF MAN Leaders: *The God Emperor of Mankind *Malcador the Sigillite Adeptus Astartes: * Roboute Guilliman * Lion El'Jonson * Sanguinius * Rogal Dorn * Leman Russ * Ferrus Manus * Vulkan * Jaghatai Khan * Alpharius Omegon * Marneus Calgar * Cato Sicarius * Gabriel Angelos * Sigismund * Azrael Grey Knights: * Kaldor Draigo [[Adeptus Custodes|'Adeptus Custodes']] Astra Militarum: * Lord Commander Solar Macharius Adeptus Mechanicus: * Belisarius Cawl Officio Assassinorum Adepta Sororitas: * Ephrael Stern * Saint Celestine CHAOS The Ruinous Powers: *Khorne *Nurgle *Slaanesh *Tzeentch *Malal Traitors: * Horus Lupercal * Angron * Magnus the Red * Mortarion * Fulgrim * Lorgar * Konrad Curze * Perturabo * Alpharius Omegon * Abaddon the Despoiler * Khârn the Betrayer * Typhus the Traveller * Lucius the Eternal * Ahzek Ahriman * Iskandar Khayon * M'kar Daemons of Chaos: * Skarbrand * An'ggrath the Unbound * Heart of Blood/Avatar of Khorne * The Storm Prince * Drach'nyen ORKS Gods: *Gork and Mork Greenskins: * The Beast * Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka * Tuska the Daemon-Killa AELDARI Gods: *Kaela Mensha Khaine *Asuryan *Isha *Cegorach *Vaul *Morai-Heg *Ynnead Craftworld Eldar: *Eldrad Ulthran *Farseer Macha Dark Eldar: * Lelith Hesperax NECRONS C'tan: * Aza'gorod the Nightbringer * The Void Dragon TYRANIDS *Genestealers *The Swarmlord *The Hive Mind TAU *Commander Shadowsun OTHER *The Apex Twins *The Men of Iron Weapons *Plasma Weapons Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Verses Category:Games